1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to optical fibre cables, that is to say cables having one or more optical fibres accommodated wthin a protective cover, and relates especially to such cables of the kind in which the cover comprises a central core, an outer wall surrounding the core and a plurality of longitudinally extending partitions between the core and the outer wall to define betwen them a plurality of longitudinally extending channels at least one of which provides accommodation for one or more of said optical fibres.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to provide access to optical fibres within the channels, for example for repair, jointing and/or replacement of parts of the fibres, such cables have hitherto been provided with slits in the protective cover. However this has proved generally unsatisfactory as it has meant that the slits need to be provided along the whole length of the cable, and for each channel of the cable. Moreover in cases where the channels are required to contain a water-repellent medium, the presence of such slits makes it difficult to retain the medium in the channels.